Memory Alpha talk:Deleted pages
Here you go, folks. We now have a way to prevent the recreation of deleted articles. If you don't believe me, try recreating the Fraggle Rock article currently transcluded. Those with sysop privileges will see the following message: :Warning: This page has been locked so that only users with sysop privileges can edit it, because it is included in the following cascade-protected pages: ::* Memory Alpha: Deleted pages Those who don't have sysop privileges will see that same message, but they won't actually see an editing box. Go on, try it. I dare you. I DARE YOU! So, yeah, there you go. Special thanks to Splarka for patiently explaining how to do this. Enjoy! --From Andoria with Love 04:48, 12 June 2007 (UTC) Talk pages Should Talk:Burning Dreams and Talk:Sub-nagus really be here? The last spam on both was in October 2007. But while they're on this list, we might be interfering with the ability of users to comment on the two pages.– Cleanse 07:45, 16 June 2008 (UTC) : In which case they can start a forum on it that can be eventually moved. --Alan 16:05, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Sulfur removed the two links from this page the day I wrote this comment, and neither has been recreated in the six months since then, so I think the issue is rather moot. ;-)– Cleanse 03:31, 23 December 2008 (UTC) What happened here? Why can we no longer see the links that have been added to this page? We can see them when editing, but they don't show up on the actual page. Is this intentional, or is it the result of some change/update/upgrade? --From Andoria with Love 23:52, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :I wondered that myself. I looked through the history and saw no evidence that it was changed to the way it looks now, at least by any of us.--31dot 23:53, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::MediaWiki 1.15.1 -> 1.15.2 removed the "broken links". It was actually a semi-bug. -- sulfur 00:39, March 26, 2010 (UTC) So this is MediaWiki's doing. Hardly surprising... so is this the way it's supposed to be then? --From Andoria with Love 02:00, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::That is correct. Proper behaviour is to not show a broken insert (which is what those things actually are). As long as they still can't be created, we're happy. :) -- sulfur 02:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha. Thanks. :) --From Andoria with Love 05:25, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Captain Janeway How was the Captain Janeway redirect recreated yesterday if I added it to this list on August 18th? I thought this was supposed to prevent that.--31dot 12:33, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :It's a bug in the new skin's "createPage()" routine. Reported. Apparently "high priority" according to Angela. -- sulfur 12:35, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Functional? This seems to not be working again, as Lee Corso was recreated despite its being listed here already.--31dot 15:18, May 31, 2011 (UTC) :I agree that this doesn't seem to work anymore. A vandal managed to re-upload a very graphic image under a file name that I had listed here.–Cleanse ( talk | ) 02:48, November 22, 2011 (UTC) I'm wondering how he created a new account given his block for the first variant of his name, perhaps using a different computer. Is there a way to check that?--31dot 03:08, November 22, 2011 (UTC) ::We would have to request a checkuser from wikia to see if they have similar IP addresses. We should also report this as not working. Sulfur should also be notified, since he may be able to cut some of the red on this. - :::Checked and blocked on the IP. Different. There's a ton of 'em out there that pull this kind of crap. I'll talk to the staffers about this page tomorrow morning. -- sulfur 03:32, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks Sulfur. :-) –Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:23, November 22, 2011 (UTC)